Cerulean Maiden
by HimeIchigoYuki
Summary: AU. You can't get your heart broken twice. FemNaru x Shika. Minor Shika x Ino.
1. Angel is Naru

* * *

**Cerulean Maiden **

**C1: Angel is Naru**

**Disclaimer: I TOTALLY own Naruto. (So why is it called a disclaimer?) **

**X. – X. – X. **

"Neji, Have you seen Ino?"

"I think I saw her walking around the vending machine in the lounge"

"Thanks Neji"

"No problem"

Shikamaru practically flew until he landed himself near the vending machines.

'This is it Shikamaru. Pull yourself together and this will be the…'

Shikamaru's eyes landed on Ino, making out with some guy right in front of his eyes.

Shikamaru's eyes widened.

Shikamaru let out a cough.

Ino opened her eyes and stared straight at Shikamaru and gasped. She pushed the boy right off her.

"Shika… kun"

Shikamaru ran away.

What was supposed to be good turned out to be a disaster.

**X. – X. – X. **

"Madam. Are you sure this is the right place? It looks like a commoner's school"

Naru sighed.

"It IS a commoner's school"

"But, why do you want to go to a commoner's school?"

Naru shrugged.

"Ma and Pa said that I could find a hard-working man at a school like this. But seriously, there's no man that has ever been smarter than me"

Naru let out an evil laugh.

The driver stared through Naru.

"You're nervous aren't you?"

Naru sighed.

"You know me too well. Yes, I am"

"Well, Good Luck then, you're going to need it, when you want to go back home, just call me and in a few minutes, you'll be home again, well, the house in Tokyo. Oh yes, I forgot to tell you, your mother and father are going to come to talk to the principal in an hour, because their flight from England got delayed"

Naru sighed.

"Right"

Naru's mother and father, Minato and Kushina, were the CEO's of the worldwide Namikaze-Uzumaki Corp, Which is a bunch of department stores all over the world.

"Well, I guess this is where we say "Goodbye" or "Sayoonara" in Japanese. Have you got all of your stuff?"

"Yes, sir"

"Good. Goodbye then. I'll see you soon Madam"

"Bye"

Naru watched as the black sleek sedan sped away.

Naru sighed.

'Hopefully, the kids at this school will like me. I even changed my surname into my mother's surname while at this school so they won't know who I really am. Now, it is time to meet the principal. The only person that know I'm Naru Namikaze'

**X. – X. – X. **

Shikamaru was panting heavily while latching himself on one of the pillars at the front of the school.

"Dammit"

He stared at the silver 'promise' ring in his hands.

He thought for a second about what he was going to do next.

The next thing he knew, he was throwing the ring in the air, not caring where it went.

"And that freaking ring was expensive, if someone ever finds it, I hope they give it to the RIGHT person, unlike the useless me" Shikamaru muttered to himself.

**X. – X. – X. **

'I think this is the place…'

Naru knocked on the door.

"Come in," shouted a gruff voice from inside the room.

Naru opened the door with care.

Inside was a huge woman with a sweet face and two low long pigtails.

"Oh. You must be Uzumaki Naru"

Her voice was instantly cheerful.

'Uzumaki isn't my name… Wait! They're Japanese right? Silly me'

"Yes, I am"

"I'm Tsunade and I'm pleased to meet you"

"Pleased to meet you too Tsunade-sama"

Tsunade laughed.

"I don't deserve such a big title"

Naru thought for a second then her eyes lit up.

"Okay Baa-chan"

Tsunade coughed.

"Excuse me?"

"You said that you didn't deserve such a big title so now, I will call you Tsunade-obaa-chan"

"But, I'm not THAT old!"

Naru shrugged.

Tsunade sighed.

"Where are your parents?"

"They're still in England, Their flight was delayed"

"How come you aren't with them?"

Tsunade took a sip from her bottle of sake; Naru noticed that she was quite a drinker as there were empty bottles lined up on the floor and a lot more full bottles on the shelves.

"Oh, I was studying at Sakurada Private Academy in Tokyo" Naru exclaimed.

Tsunade spat out her sake.

"You, what?"

"Studied at Sakurada Pr…"

Naru got cut off.

"I know, Heard the first time"

"Then why did you ask again?"

Tsunade noticed that Naru was, very simple minded.

"Nevermind. You know that Sakurada Private Academy is the BEST Academy in Tokyo right?"

Naru shrugged.

"Well, it's a pleasure to have you here. Did you enjoy your time in Sakurada?"

Naru's eyes drooped.

"Yes. It was very fun," Naru mumbled.

"That's good. Well, I guess I should take you to your dorm"

Naru's eyes lit up again.

"That would be lovely, Obaa-chan"

Tsunade's eyes blazed for a split second but she then let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Let's go"

"OKAY!" Naru shouted.

**X. – X. – X. **

When Shikamaru got back to the dorms, he saw Ino standing in front with a pink sweater and a white miniskirt.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry Shika-kun"

"Don't call me that"

"But I thought you liked that"

"Oh shut up. You come here to talk about the boy you made out with? Cause I would GLADLY like to listen" Shikamaru answered sarcastically.

"Shikamaru, It's not like that"

"Sure it is"

"Please Shikamaru"

"Why are you here?" Shikamaru demanded once again.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"What do you think?"

"You are, aren't you?"

Shikamaru sighed.

"Would you forgive me if I made out with some random girl in front of your eyes?"

Ino's eyes drooped a little.

"One chance"

"Ino, this is the second time you've done that to me, give up Ino"

"AT LEAST LET ME GET MY STUFF!"

Ino has cracked.

**X. – X. – X. **

Naru heard screams.

"Obaa-san, What was that?"

"I don't know. But it's giving me a headache"

Tsunade stopped the first boy she saw.

"What was the scream about?"

"Ino I think"

"Neji, Are you sure? She sure is annoying that girl"

"Yes, I'm sure, I wouldn't get into that fight if I were you Tsunade-sensei"

"Do I look like I want to stop this mess?"

Neji looked at Tsunade.

"Yes"

"Now, I'll get going. Naru, Stay here"

"Okay"

"Hello. I'm Neji. You must be new here Naru. Are you going to board at Fire Leaf Academy?"

"Yes, I guess so"

"Great" Neji let out a warm smile.

"Yeah"

"Guess I'll see you around"

"You too"

Neji waved and jogged off somewhere.

Naru sighed, he's kind of cute.

Naru heard another scream; something vaguely that sounded like;

'Dammit! Just give me my stuff! You owe me from it all too!'

Naru's eyes widened in horror.

Could it be rape? Right in this school?

Right out of curiosity, Naru walked hastily towards where she thought the screams were from.

Naru caught up with Tsunade.

"Naru, I told you not to come" Tsunade gritted through her teeth.

Naru shrugged.

"Who cares if I come or not?"

"PLEASE! YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME RIGHT? WHO CARES IF…"

Ino was cut off.

"Yamanaka. What the hell is happening?!"

"Nothing, miss"

"NARA! Are you behind this mess?"

Shikamaru sighed.

"Yes, Tsunade-sensei"

"What is going on?"

"I broke up with Yamanaka, Tsunade-sensei"

"SHIKAMARU!"

Shikamaru scratched his head.

"Man. This is troublesome," He muttered.

"Let me ask you, how is this being a problem?"

Shikamaru sighed.

"Tsunade-sensei, Ino spent the last night in my dorm and she left her sleeping bag and clothes and stuff in there. I broke up with her because I saw her making out with some guy I didn't know"

"Miss, That's not true, I'm no slut"

"Silence! Both of you will get detention for a month for making my headache worse! You will both clean up this mess and sort yourselves out. Nara, Where's your room-mate?"

"Tsunade-sensei, Kiba went to Australia because his mother was sick"

"Alright. Everyone! GO TO YOUR ROOMS!"

Naru looked around; there were a lot of people watching this mess.

"Obaa-san, Want me to help clean up?"

"You?"

"Yes"

"Hell no. Your mother and father would fire me"

Naru cringed.

"Mother and Father can't do that. They wouldn't anyway"

"No, You may not clean up anyway, this is you first day here. I'm very sorry you had to see that"

"I don't really care about that"

Naru then noticed the boy, 'Nara'.

"Are you alright?"

Shikamaru looked up to see cerulean blue eyes.

'Ino? That's not Ino. But she looks like Ino…'

"Yes, I'm fine"

"That's good, Is that 'Yamanaka' girl going to help you clean up?"

Shikamaru cringed. Why would she want to know?

"No. Why?"

"Because I'll help you, wait one second"

"Wait! You don't have to help…"

Naru opened her messenger bag and pressed a button.

Within a few seconds, 3 of the school's cleaners were there.

"Madam, What would you like?"

"Clean this mess up"

"And how do we do that?"

"You don't ask questions. Do it"

Naru let out a sadistic evil laugh.

"…They would incinerate me!"

Tsunade was still rambling on.

"Obaa-san, Where's my dorm?"

"Huh? Your dorm? Oh. Sorry. Let's get going"

Naru chuckled to herself.

This was sure going to be one interesting year.

**X. – X. – X. **

**A/N: Haha. The FemNaru x Shika Fic is finally here! –Does happy dance- **

**I know, it's a crappy idea but 'hey', it's a Thursday Night and I have no homework and I have to be at school by 8AM tomorrow morning. Hopefully you have enjoyed it. **

**Translations; **

**Obaa-san/Baa-chan/Obaa-chan: Grandma in Japanese. –san/-chan added for polite-ness. **

**Cerulean: Fancy way of saying "blue", its like "sky blue" or "baby blue" sort of colour. (Pronounced: Cer-Ruu-Lee-Un). **

**Any questions; Ask in your review. Please tell me what you think, Feedback is good, anyone can review now (Even if you don't have an FFnet account or can't login). **

**B/N: Oh, this is awesome stuff! (Y) Everyone review! I didn't even have to edit anything. Whooo! **

* * *


	2. Prince Gone Wrong

**

* * *

**

**Cerulean Maiden **

**C2: Prince Gone Wrong**

**Disclaimer: I AM SOOOOOO KISHIMOTO-SAMA! (Yeah… riiiiiiiiiight.) **

**Warning: Chapter contains exaggerated humor that is purely EXAGGERATED for authoresses' entertainment and of course, the readers too. (Thanks for the response for the last chapter everyone!).**

**X. – X. – X. **

Naru gasped in excitement.

"Wah. Baa-san! This is an AMAZING room!"

Naru's dorm room was the largest in the campus.

It had the best necessities of a dorm room available in Tokyo. (_What a spoiled brat_).

Tsunade scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah. Your parents said that you HAVE to use this room"

Naru blinked.

"I do? Why?"

Tsunade sighed.

"Just enjoy your room okay? And don't start neglecting your schoolwork because of it"

"I WON'T! I NEVER DO!"

Tsunade sighed once again.

She trudged towards the door of the room and looked back, Naru was bouncing up and down on the bed. She was sure a handful of a person.

Tsunade shook her head and closed the door, making her way, once again, to her office.

**X. – X. – X. **

"Really. It's fine"

"Are you sure Shikamaru-sama? Is this all of the stuff that needs packing up?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Please leave"

"Thank You Shikamaru-sama"

The school cleaners left.

Shikamaru sighed.

Now the question was; _'WHO WAS THAT GIRL?' _

Shikamaru muttered to himself.

"I think I'll just take a nap. All this commotion is troublesome"

So he fell asleep peacefully.

**X. – X. – X. **

"Ah. That was heaps fun"

Naru sighed out of exhaustion. She had just spent an hour jumping up and down on her new bed.

Naru looked up from her bed at her surroundings.

_'Should I now check out the campus or…'_

Naru checked around her room hastily.

_'Shall I play with the pretty silver knobs of the taps in the bathroom?'_

Naru grinned happily.

That was what she ended up doing…

**X. – X. – X. **

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Eh? Come in…" Tsunade said, slurring her words together.

"Tsunade-sama! The guests have arrived!"

Tsunade chucked down the rest of her 600 ML Sake bottle.

"Zune-san, explain to me WHO are these guests again?"

Shizune sighed.

"Mr. And Mrs. Namikaze"

Tsunade threw the Sake bottle in the trashcan, which amazingly shot straight into the trashcan and she stood up from her seat quickly.

"SHIZUNE! DISTRACT THEM FOR A MINUTE THAN COME HERE!!" Tsunade roared.

Shizune's eyes shot wide open as she stood up straight.

"Y-YES TSUNADE-SAMA! RIGHT AWAY"

Shizune hurried out the door and slammed the door shut.

Tsunade growled to herself.

"They just HAD to come at THIS time"

Tsunade quickly placed everything in order from her books of all sorts and closed the cupboards and whatnot.

_'I better get that damned girl… she better not be messy'_

Tsunade hurried out the door and straight towards Naru's room… unfortunately on the way, was some pig.

Tsunade stepped on the 'pig'.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" screeched the pig. (Purely out of the author's amusement).

"Dammit. You cursed pig! WHAT ARE YOU?!"

It was obviously a pig… but Tsunade here, was in a rush.

"…AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Oink" the pig merely just, replied.

"TON TON!"

"Oink"

Some girl with pink hair came right in front of Tsunade and picked up the pig.

"There you are Ton Ton! Naughty little pig… you are…"

The girl was cut off rudely by Tsunade with a growl.

"What is your name?"

The girl flicked her hair and stared wide-eyed at the growling principal.

"H-Haruno Sakura. Sorry Tsunade-sensei"

"Sakura-san. You're in for detention. For a whole week and give me that cursed pig"

Sakura merely nodded and handed Tsunade the pig with shaking hands.

"Sorry Tsunade-sensei"

Tsunade growled once again.

"You better be"

With that, Tsunade rushed off to Naru's room with a pig with the red bow around it's neck under her right arm, leaving the scared Sakura behind.

Tsunade knocked loudly on the door. From the door she could hear squeaky noises and water… now what was going on?

"NARU!"

"Baa-chan… I'll be there in a second!"

"NARU! JUST OPEN THE FRIGGIN' DOOR!"

"Can't… a… bit… busy"

Tsunade raised one eye suspiciously and raised her leg and kicked the door open, the supposedly 'best' doorknob in Tokyo broke, and Tsunade didn't care, as she got the money from the government.

Inside the room was Naru, in the bathroom, with the bathroom door open and a broken tap knob in one hand and a finger in a hole in the place where the knob was supposed to be, in other words, Naru had broken the knob of the sink in her new room bathroom.

Tsunade grew redder by the second.

"NARUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Her voice could be heard throughout the campus.

**X. – X. – X. **

"Hm. I believe that we're here to meet Miss… Godaime Tsunade? Why is she called Godaime? I would just like to know…." Uzumaki Kushina asked in English.

"Oh. Errrr, Tsunade-sama, W-well she w-was the fift dauta ofu de firs goveinoru in Tokyo" Shizune replied, also in English. She was an English teacher in the school, though; she was not really THAT fluent, nor qualified, they had another English teacher at the school although… (REAL English: Oh. Er. Tsunade-sama, Well, she was the fifth daughter of the first governor in Tokyo).

"When is she coming?" Namikaze Minato asked.

"She's coming soon"

"Is Naru-chan coming with her?" Uzumaki Kushina asked in Japanese. (Kushina has a habit of switching from Japanese to English).

"Yes. Naru-san is coming with her… soon"

**X. – X. – X. **

"Naru, wear that blue dress"

Naru whined.

"But I don't want to"

"No buts"

"Alright…"

Naru hurriedly changed in the blue dress in the bathroom whilst Tsunade rummaged through Naru's vanity table for a blue ribbon while Ton Ton, she was running around in circles trying to catch her tails. She was one odd pig, for sure.

Naru suddenly popped out of the bathroom.

"I'm ready! Let's go!"

"Hold on Naru!"

Tsunade had successfully found not one, but two blue ribbons.

"Um. What's that for Baa-san?"

"That my dear is a blue ribbon, for some special people"

Tsunade caught Ton Ton, took the red ribbon off her neck and tied the blue one instead.

"What's the other one for?"

Tsunade looked skeptically at Naru's long, radiant blonde hair. The only thing wrong with it was that, it was messy indeed.

"Give me a hairbrush"

Naru looked at Tsunade for a second, got a hairbrush from her vanity table and handed it to Tsunade.

"Turn backwards"

Naru started walking backwards with a confused expression plastered onto her face.

Tsunade grabbed Naru and pulled her back towards Tsunade then stopped Naru before she bumped into her chest.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to brush your hair"

Naru was about to escape Tsunade's evil clutches but was a spilt second too late, Tsunade had caught the back of her dress.

"Not yet"

Tsunade started brushing Naru's hair, after a while, it was unruly, so Tsunade started plaiting it into one big plait and tied it with the ribbon.

Tsunade turned Naru to face her.

Naru blinked.

Tsunade slapped Naru's cheek thrice, hard.

"Awwwww. You're so cute and chubby. Now, let's go"

Naru stared at Tsunade in wonder.

'_Is this called child abuse? I sure think it is… I wonder what's up with her… I'm not chubby am I? Maybe I should go on a diet… but then mother and father would get mad with me… What should I do? Curse you evil granny!' _

**X. – X. – X. **

"Shizune-san… Where are they?"

Shizune's eyes widened with worry.

"Um…"

Shizune's eyes landed on two… wait! Three? Figures up ahead.

"They're here!"

Kushina sighed. She was about to think that their precious little Naru was going to be stolen and… she was actually going to call the police that had happened once, when he was that age… He I say? Yes, HE.

"Naru-chan, I was about to get worried you know… Like that time when…"

Naru cut her mother off.

"Kyuubi ran away. I know mother. Talking about Kyuubi, there he is"

Kushina turned around nervously.

Naru was speaking the truth, in the distance, Kyuubi, was standing right behind Naru's father.

"Kyuubi? I told you not to walk out of the private taxi!"

"Yo" was all Kyuubi replied.

Kyuubi, was Naru's older brother, by a year. He was similar to Naru, you could say. By one of his cerulean eyes, he was similar, but his other eye was dark misty grey. He also didn't have long blonde hair, that's for sure. He had black, dark, charcoal-coloured hair, with natural red streaks, some say, he was a prince gone wrong.

"Kyu-nii-san!"

"Yo. Little sister"

Naru ran towards Kyuubi and gave him a hug.

"Minato-sama, Is this boy, by any chance, attending the same school as Naru this year?"

"Since you have met him, he will be. Our child, which has been home schooled for over a year"

"Kyuubi-nii-san… You're coming too?"

**X. – X. – X. **

**A/N: Yay! Yay! Finished! Finished! I forgot to tell you guys about my friend, Rachel. Yes, this is my FIRST Fem Naru and Shika story. I've never done anything like this before, nor I have read any. My friend Rachel from school told me I should write this, and here I did. Rachel is a BIG Midnight's Gale Fan. (Which what I have heard, writes the BEST FemNaru stories, Am I correct?). There you go. Also, I promised to myself… "NO MORE OCs!!" and… I just made Kyuubi. –sigh- Hopefully, he's going to be okay… **

**Translations: **

**1) Kyuubi-nii-san: nii-san is "older brother" in Japanese, therefore, Naru called him Kyuubi, older brother, it works for Japanese people. **

**2) How Shizune Talks English: Shizune, is not very good at English, therefore, I made her speak English like that. **

**3) How Japanese people use surnames first: Japanese custom. **

**4) Ton Ton: The Pig: Ton Ton is NEVER Sakura's pig… in the show that is, I just made it like that… cause I personally think Ton Ton, is a cute little pig in Naruto. Haha. **

**I guess that's it hey? Oh yeah, How Kyuubi's eyes are different? Well, some people have different coloured eyes, examples are, my friend from school, she has one hazel eye and a green one. I think it's pretty cool personally. Haha. Another example is… Have you ever watched "Rozen Maiden"? Well, one of the main characters: Suisouseki and Souseiseki have one red and green eye. Well, that's it from me. Any questions, ask me, please drop a review! **

**B/N: This is awesome! (Y) Review everyone ;)**

* * *


	3. New Meetings

* * *

**Cerulean Maiden**

**C3: Meetings**

**Disclaimer: YOU think I own Naruto? **

**X. – X. – X. **

"Ask them, I don't mind" Kyuubi replied.

"Mother? Father?"

Minato sighed.

"I guess he can go. But Kyuubi, You better look out for Naru-chan here, or if anything happens to her, We're going put you home schooled for the rest of your life!"

"Minato, Aren't you exaggerating?"

Minato coughed.

Tsunade cut in, "Well, That settles it, Kyuubi will now be put in this school, a grade older than Naru-san and in the same dorm as her"

"Yay! Kanpai! Kanpai!" Naru exclaimed hugging her older brother.

"…"

Tsunade coughed. 'Kanpai' was supposed to used… in a different situation.

Kyuubi broke the silence that separated the world where Naru was in and the one he was in.

"Hey Naru! Why are you saying 'Kanpai'?"

Naru thought for a second.

"I don't know… really"

**X. – X. – X. **

"This is the vending machine, those are the stairs and this is our dorm!"

"Imoto, Do you have the key to our room?"

"Nope! Tsunade-baa-san has it. You better ask her for it!"

With that, Kyuubi gave a abrupt nod and sprinted off for Tsunade's office.

Naru smiled at that and begun walking around the campus as she didn't fully check out everything.

"Ton ton…"

Some girl was whimpering the name of the pig that Tsunade had, Who was this girl?

Naru looked at her, she was hiding behind the staircase of the common room.

"Are you alright?" Naru asked her sceptically.

"No, I'm not okay"

"What happened?"

"Like I would tell you, introduce yourself to me first"

Naru beamed.

"My name is Na- Uh… Uzumaki Naru"

"Okay Naru-san, My name is Haruno Sakura"

"So Sakura-san, What happened?"

"You really want to know what happened?" Sakura asked as she rose he fine eyebrow.

Naru nodded excitedly.

"Uh huh"

"Well, Heres what happened, that old **hag** took away my precious Ton Ton, my pet pig. Well duh, I do know that pigs aren't allowed on campus but you know, Ton Ton was so cute and whining when I had to leave her to go here so I brought her along that's when that old hag came just then… but maybe its for the best anyway"

"Is there any way I can help you Sakura-san?"

Sakura shook her head slowly with a grim expression on her face.

"I'm afraid not Naru-san"

"Alright"

At that second, Kyuubi came towards Naru.

"You going to show me to the dorms _Na-chan_?" Kyuubi asked.

Sakura blushed.

"Yeah, Yeah"

"Sakura, See you around yeah?"

"Naru!"

"Okay. Naru, Who is he?"

"Kyuubi"

"He's so hot" Sakura blurted as she turned beet red.

"Uh… Very. Well, See ya!"

Naru ran towards Kyuubi, whom was waiting patiently for Naru.

"Naru, who is she?"

"Sakura, my new friend"

Kyuubi rose an eyebrow.

"But you just met her"

Naru sighed.

"Acquaintance. She's an acquaintance then, Happy?"

"Very" Kyuubi replied as he rolled his eyes. Naru made a big deal out of everything.

"Kyuubi, Race you to the dorm!" Naru exclaimed as she sprinted off towards the dorm.

"BUT I DON'T FREAKING KNOW WHERE THE DORM IS YET! NARU!"

Kyuubi ran after Naru.

**X. – X. – X. **

"And you were like…"

Shikamaru opened the door to find some _lovers_ quarrel.

"Woah"

"Erm. Do you need something?" the boy asked.

Wait! Wasn't that girl… the spoiled rich one?

"No actually, I was going to tell the girl, sorry, I don't know your name, sorry"

"Naru, Do you have any relationship with this man?"

"No way Kyuubi, Do you think I'm a slut? Well guess what, I ain't one"

"Er… Naru? Do you even know what you're saying?"

"Um… No but I head this girl say it on TV on Desperate Housewives to this man who asked the same question"

"… Naru, you really are an idiot, besides, Do mum and dad know you even watch Desperate Housewives?"

"I watch Desperate Housewives?"

"…"

Shikamaru cut in.

"Well thank you, _Naru_"

"No problem"

Out of the blue, Naru got a sudden rush of adrenaline.

"I'll be going then"

Naru sprinted off towards her dorm leaving a bewildered Shikamaru and Kyuubi behind, but within another few seconds, Naru came back, snatched the silver keys in Kyuubi's hand and sprinted off once more towards the dorm of Kyuubi and herself.

"So… What's up, Shikamaru was it?"

"Nothing much man. Yer, the names Shikamaru. What up with you man?"

"Lifes good"

"Yeah, Life REALLY is getting interesting"

Shikamaru gestured Kyuubi towards his dorm room.

Kyuubi nodded and went inside.

**X. – X. – X. **

'_FLOMP!' _

An indigo coloured cushion fell unto the wooden floor.

Naru sighed.

'It's SO boring'

Naru glanced at the clock.

It showed; 4:15 PM.

Naru knew that at 6:00 PM they had dinner, very different from the Namikaze household.

Naru decided to change clothes, her blue dress was going to get torn soon if she didn't take it off. Kushina wouldn't be very happy about that.

'Neh. Nii-san wouldn't mind if I took a walk out of campus… right?'

With that, Naru got out of bed and walked towards the entrance of the campus.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Naru covered her ears with her hands.

"What was that?"

"Going out of campus is prohibited at this time of day!"

It was 'nice' white-eyed guy, Neji.

"Oh, its you"

"Yep, It's me. Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naru!"

'I'm getting used to this name…'

"So Naru-chan, How's it going?"

"Pretty good until you blew that… thing"

"Well, You better come with me to Tsunade's office"

"W-WHAT?!"

"You heard me" Neji grabbed Naru's arm and started tugging her towards the campus.

"Neji-san, Anything but that? Please? Today was my first day. YOU GOT TO BE NICE WITH ME!"

"Hm…"

Naru shut her eyes with her fingers crossed behind her back wishing that Neji would change his mind. Suddenly, she heard a jerk and a shot of pain ran through her ribcage.

"OW!"

Naru opened her eyes, they widened largely once she registered what was happening.

Naru was flung over Neji's shoulder and he was bringing her back into campus.

"You think I'm dumb? I'm campus monitor, It's my job. I can't help it even for someone like you"

"Neji-san, pretty please?"

"Hm… Alright. On one condition…"

Naru gaped.

"W-what?"

Neji smirked.

"You've got to go on a date with me"

"B-but we barely know each other!"

"Fine by me, let's not call it a date… more like 'bonding'"

"Come on! You've got to be pulling my leg!"

Neji shook his head, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Nup, I'm serious"

"Whatever. But you promise not to tell?"

"Only if you promise to go on a date with me"

"Oh, whatever. Pinky promise?"

Naru stuck her pinky out in front of her.

Neji poked it.

"I don't make pinky promises, only promises"

Naru stuck her tongue out.

"Well, I'm still leaving campus!"

Neji shook his head.

"Enjoy while you're at it, cause this is a one-time thing!"

Naru ran, not looking back with her hand up, as if to say 'Thank You!'

**X. – X. – X.**

"And I win again"

"Darn… Why are you so good at chess?"

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Part of my nature"

"So are you on a scholarship here?"

"Yes, But I'm seriously not smart… Those lame people at this school made a mistake or something"

Kyuubi nodded.

"So what grade are you in?"

"I skipped a grade so I'm supposed to be in my 1st year of High School but now… I'm in my 2nd year"

"Wow. Same grade as I am. Do you think we'll be in the same classes?"

Shikamaru shrugged once more.

"It depends"

Suddenly a girl with pink hair burst in.

"Na-chan ran away!"

Kyuubi and Shikamaru stood up.

"WHAT?!"

**X. – X. – X. **

Sorry about the long wait. I have a MASSIVE writers block, but this is one of my first priorities :D Until next time.


	4. Around and About

**Cerulean Maiden**

**Disclaimer: Me? Nah. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Haha.**

**C4: Around and About**

**X. - X. - X.**

"Are you sure it was Naru?"

"Positive. No other girl on the campus has long blonde hair"

"Ino does"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Why would Ino run off campus? She was also talking to Neji before that. Why the hell would Ino talk to Neji in the first place? Ino hates that guy. He talks too much about destiny. Besides he…"

Kyuubi cut her off.

"Where did she go?"

"Huh? Na-chan? She went off campus. I already told you that"

"I meant, Which way did she go?"

"She went towards the city, as so I saw"

"Do you think Neji might know, after all, you did say that Naru was talking to Neji right?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but as you said, he might know"

"Where do you think Neji is now?"

"Uh… He's campus monitor, so he must be on duty about now. He would be in the small room at the front of the school… it won't be that hard to find"

"Alright"

**X**

"Wah! So cute!"

Meanwhile, Naru was in Harajuku, shopping for clothes, food and what-not.

"How much is this dress?"

"Uh… That's not for sale"

"Why?"

"It's just not"

"Name a price"

"But… It's not for sale"

Naru snorted.

"Well, this place sucks"

The shopkeeper muttered something about 'Rich bastards being so self-centred and wanting everything they see' but Naru simply didn't care, she was used to having things HER way.

Naru soon after went to a ramen stall.

"One miso ramen please!"

"Okay, Coming right up!"

"Hello"

A boy with black spiky hair was sitting next to her.

"Hi"

"What is your name?"

"Aren't you supposed to say your name first?"

The boy smirked.

"Well, I'm Sasuke"

"Naru. Uzumaki Naru"

"Where are you from? It's not everyday you see a blue-eyed, blonde in Tokyo. Unless you count cosplayers wearing blonde wigs and coloured contacts"

"England, for a few years. I was born there, I then moved to Tokyo and studied at Tokyo Private Academy a few years back until today. But I go to Konoha Academy now. You?"

"I go to Konoha Academy too. When did you start coming to Konoha Academy?"

"As of today"

"But today is a Sunday"

"That's why. I was enrolled today"

"You a day student?"

"Nope. You?"

"I am"

"Who do you have as your homeroom teacher?"

Naru thought for a minute.

"I don't think Tsunade gave me my schedule yet"

"Well, If you get Kakashi-sensei as your homeroom teacher, you're with me and I can show you around okay?"

"Sure. 1st Year?"

"Yep. You too?"

"Yeah. I'm a 1st year student too"

The man at the ramen stall interrupted.

"Excuse me, but your ramen is ready"

"Okay!"

Naru broke off the chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!"

Sasuke followed after.

"Itadakimasu"

**X**

"Where do you think Naru is, Shikamaru?"

"Well, Today is Sunday so I suppose the best place for shopping today would be either Shinjuku or Harajuku"

"I've heard of Shinjuku before, isn't that the red light district or something?"

"Yeah"

"I doubt Naru's going to be there. How do we get to Harajuku?"

"We could catch the JR"

"Alright"

**X**

"So, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, See you!"

Naru went towards Harajuku Station.

'I guess, I'll leave and go back on campus'

So Naru took the JR and rode on the JR to the Academy.

**X**

"Hey Kisame, You know my brother?"

"Of course I know your brother Itachi, What about him?"

"He told me he met a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes just a few hours back. Do you know anyone like that?"

"Didn't Pein-sama say that we were supposed to capture a girl like that because her brother was a gang leader of a famous, tough, gang in England?"

"Of course I remember that, but how do we know if she's the right one?"

"How many blue-eyed blondes do you know in Tokyo?"

Itachi thought for a second.

"Not many. Let's just pretend to be students at Konoha Academy, Sasuke said that was where she goes, same school as him and my old school"

"Haha. It's not the most fancy school you know? Wouldn't someone whom has a brother that is a great gang leader and parents that own huge companies around the world not go to somewhere like that?"

"Yes, but maybe she wanted to lie low"

"Did your brother tell you the name of this girl?"

"No. But we can always find out. Pein-sama will give us big bucks if this is the right girl. If she is the right one, I can start our plan by convincing Sasuke, by money, to date this girl out of the pleasure of our plan"

"But why would this girl, if she really were Namikaze Naru, date Sasuke? He's not the best guy around you know?"

"Jealous? He looks like me"

"No. He's not the best looking though and Namikaze is supposedly really beautiful"

"Sasuke can use some tips from you and me then"

Kisame laughed.

"I guess you're right"

**X**

"Are you sure this is the right train, Shikamaru?"

"I've lived in Tokyo, all my life. I'm sure it's right"

"You better be, It's getting dark"

"Why? Scared of the dark?"

"Nah. Just wondering what could happen to Naru in the dark"

**X**

**A/N: Well, The story is starting to get somewhere with Akatsuki (Supposedly, to be Yakuza-like) after Naru.**

**Hopefully it will create suspense cause I seriously ran out of ideas. **

**So Naru has met Sasuke, I wonder if she will fall for him? Or not. **

**And Naru has taken the train BACK to campus while Kyuubi and Shikamaru has taken the train TO Harajuku. How sad? They'll never meet up again, or not. **

**This was un-beta'd so please excuse me if I made my some minor errors, constructive critisism would be much appreciated.**


	5. Confusion

**Cerulean Maiden**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**C5: Confusion **

**Warning(s): Unfortunately, this chapter was a big 'here, there, everywhere' and as the title says, it might cause a bit confusion.**

**X. – X. – X. **

"Na-chan!"

"Sakura?"

Sakura huffed, "Where the hell were you?"

"I was only around and about. Please stop staring"

"Fine. I'm only saying this because your brother and that Shikamaru guy left campus an hour ago and still hasn't arrived back yet"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm serious. They're were out looking for **you**"

"Where are they now?"

Sakura sighed, "That's what I'm telling you. They haven't returned. I also have no idea where the hell they are. Come on, we just met. Of course I couldn't just ask your brother for his mobile number. Plus, Shikamaru, that damned guy, doesn't even own a mobile phone"

"Why?"

"He says it kills your brain cells. Stop asking too many damn questions Naru, I'm tired enough as it is"

"What time is it?"

"Go find out the damn time as it is. I'm going to bed"

Sakura stalked off, leaving Naru baffled.

'Where could Kyuu-nii go to anyway?'

Naru then looked at the clock above the vending machines of the common room. It was 8.30 PM already. Things were in chaos and school hadn't even started yet!

**X**

"Shikamaru. I think we took the wrong train"

"You know what? I think this is the first time I've been wronged"

Kyuubi sighed, "Well, Let's just go back. It's no point chasing for someone who might not even be there"

"But I care. This is the first time I'm wrong! Plus, I CARE!"

"Care for what? Naru or you being wrong?"

"BOTH!"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes, "Don't say you haven't fallen for my sister"

Shikamaru dropped his eyes, "I haven't" he said in a whisper.

"Say what you want, but I'm going back to campus. I do talk Japanese too you know?"

With that, Kyuubi got out on the next stopped.

Shikamaru whispered again, "I haven't fallen for Naru"

Suddenly a hand grabbed Shikamaru's shirt collar.

"You're coming with me" a dark sadistic voice said in a muffled whisper.

The next thing Shikamaru knew, he was knocked out cold.

**X**

Kyuubi eventually arrived back at campus. The first thing he noticed as he was walking up the doors of the campus was a white figure in the distance. With his perfect eyesight, he was able to tell it was a male in the dim lit campus.

As Kyuubi walked closer towards the campus, he recognised the figure. It was Neji.

Kyuubi let out an animalistic growl, "Neji"

"Oh. So you recognise me?"

"Ah, yes. Anyone could notice your strange lanky figure from far, far away"

Neji rolled his eyes, "Just shut up. I'm hear to talk about Naru-chan"

Kyuubi's eyes lit up at the name, "What do you want, Neji?"

"Ah. I'm going to take Naru-chan on a date this weekend. Oh-so-fatherly-figure, Would you allow it?"

"Not when Naru-chan is not even on campus"

Neji chuckled, "She arrived about half an hour ago. By the way, Didn't you leave with that pineapple-shaped hair guy? Where is he now? You do know that I'm campus monitor?"

"Of course. He went to look for… Naru. Damn. I have to get him"

**X**

The first thing that Shikamaru saw when he woke up was two very large figures.

"So you've awoken. About time" the first figure said.

"Who are you?", The first figure sneered, "I'm Itachi. Uchiha Itachi and this is my partner, Kisame"

"What do you want from me?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "I want to learn more about Kyuubi. Namikaze Kyuubi, legendary gang leader in England, leader of Jinchuuriki"

"Oh. Kyuubi. Why don't you ask him?", Itachi gave a sadistic laugh, "What do you think we are? Stupid like you?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes, "Geez. You guys are so troublesome", Itachi punched him in the face with that comment.

"SHUT UP!"

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. I just met him. Go hostage someone else who knows him better" Shikamaru said, but once he said it, he regretted it.

Itachi scratched his head, "Well, That's not a bad idea kid. I'll let you go, only if you bring back, Kyuubi. If not, you're going to meet the underworld kid. The Tokyo Underworld"

Shikamaru closed his eyes, Bring Naru or face the consequences and live a not-so-simple life with the Tokyo Underworld.

"I'll bring Naru"

"Good"

**X**

Naru woke up with a yawn. She couldn't sleep any longer because the sun was peeking through her blinds, so her room was getting very light and hot.

Someone then chose that moment to knock on her door.

"Na-chan!"

It was Sakura. Definitely. No one else had a bright voice in the morning, well, not that she knows of.

"Morning Sakura-chan"

Naru walked towards the door and opened it. Sakura was grinning as an idiot and was already fully dressed in a white turtleneck with a baby pink dress layered over it.

"What are you here for so early in the morning, Sakura-chan?"

"Well, TODAY IS YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! And, I have your timetable"

Naru's eyes widened, "Oh yeah! I forgot about that considering the events yesterday"

"Well, Come on. Get dressed! We have to get you ready to flaunt your stuff at school. But beware Na-chan, There are… bitches in this school"

Naru waved her hand in annoyance and the constant babbling of her female friend, "Yeah, Yeah. I got that"

Naru pulled out a orange cutsew and black jeans, that was when Sakura screamed and Naru plugged her ears with her hands, "SHUT UP SAKURA!"

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!"

Sakura closed her eyes, "What a horrible shirt"

Naru blinked, "What do you mean? It's orange. My favourite colour"

"Crazy idiot. Orange is a HIDEOUS colour on you. Like some crazy ninja in a certain anime I know"

"Well. Stuff you. I'm wearing orange"

Sakura got up and opened Naru's closet and gasped, "ALMOST EVERYTHING IS ORANGE!"

Naru just shrugged.

**X**

Apparently, Naru and Sakura were in the same homeroom so they walked to homeroom together.

"Sakura, Do you like any guys at this school?"

Sakura stopped and thought for a second, "Well, I think Kyuubi is hot"

Naru rolled her eyes, She didn't need to hear that about her older brother.

At that moment, someone decided to sneak up behind the two teenage girls.

"Don't you think I'm hot?"

Naru and Sakura turned back.

"Uchiha" Sakura gritted out.

"Sasuke-san" Naru chirped happily. Sakura stared blankly at Naru. "You know him?"

"Of course. He was very kind to me at the ramen stall yesterday"

"Well Na-chan, You've just met my ex-boyfriend. The boy that I used to think was hot"

Sasuke grinned.

"Pleasure to meet you both. I guess I'm in your homeroom too"

---

**A/N: Meh. Sorry for the long update, I was overseas with no internet access. –Sobs- Well, Hope you enjoyed the chapter ;D**

---


	6. Blackmail

**Cerulean Maiden **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**C6: Blackmail **

**X. – X. – X.**

"Ah. We really are in the same homeroom!" Naru exclaimed chirpily.

Sakura dragged Naru away from Sasuke, "Come on Naru! You don't have to talk to Uchiha. We have to meet Kakashi-sensei!"

"Um… Bye Uchiha-san!" Naru waved as she was being dragged away by Sakura.

Sasuke grabbed Naru's arm, "Sakura. Let's show Naru-chan together?"

"NO! GO AWAY SASUKE!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "I thought you said I was hot"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Being hot doesn't give you an advantage over everything. Now shut up and leave so we can all live in peace"

Sasuke let go of his grip on Naru, "Hn"

Sakura smiled, "Good"

Sakura and Naru both disappeared into the classroom.

Sasuke smirked, "You're just jealous Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke whispered after Sakura, hoping that Sakura heard him.

Sakura shook her head, she had definitely heard.

**X**

Shikamaru woke up to see Kyuubi awake in the bed next to him.

"Good morning, Kyuu"

Kyuubi merely nodded, "How did you get back last night?"

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, "An angel flew next to me and brought me back to campus"

Kyuubi shook his head, "Just keep dreaming Shikamaru"

Shikamaru closed his eyes in thought for a second then opened them in realisation, "IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

Shikamaru panicked for a second as he scrambled to get changed but then slowed down, "Geez. Today is already so troublesome"

Kyuubi sighed, "I'm going to go to Tsunade and get my schedule, you just take your time and changed and I'll meet you in whatever classes we have together"

"Alright"

Kyuubi walked out the door swiftly and silently.

**X**

"Kakashi-sensei, We have a new student. Her name is Naru. Uzumaki Naru"

Naru grinned, "Pleasure to meet you, Hatake-sensei"

Kakashi smiled, although it was unseen under his mask, "Please just call me Kakashi-sensei. Everyone calls me that. I let them call me that because I'm a cool teacher"

"Sensei, I have a question. If you're a cool teacher, Why do you wear a mask?"

Sakura giggled.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "Uh… That. Well, I have a disease. Yeah, A fear of dust"

"Liar"

"Well, It's up to you to believe me or not"

"Pfft. No one would believe that"

"Yeah. Anyway, Would you like to take a seat? Class is starting soon"

Sakura smiled, "Naru, I have a lot to tell you about this class"

**X**

"Tsunade-sama, Who is my teacher?"

Kyuubi arrived at the principal's office just minutes before class is supposed to start.

"Well, You're in my class for homeroom"

"…"

"Yes. My classroom. Wait. What day is it today?"

"Monday, Tsunade-sama"

"Uh. Well, My classroom is Class 2-A"

"Thanks. But aren't you supposed to be in the classroom right now?"

"Ah yes. I'll follow you"

"Tsunade-sama, I think you're drunk"

"Don't call me drunk caaaaaaaaaause I'm n-not drunkkkkkk"

Kyuubi stared at Tsunade, she just fell onto the floor, "Shizune-sensei!" Kyuubi called out.

**X**

"So, What did you think of the school?" Sakura asked Naru with a quizzical look on her face.

Naru shrugged, "It was fine"

Sakura stared at Naru for a moment then let out a deep sigh, "Good to hear"

Naru suddenly stood up and pulled on a coat.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Where are you going now?"

Naru gave Sakura one last look, "Out"

**X**

Naru ran. She tripped over once, but she was on full speed. She knew something had happened. It was like deja-vu.

Naru rapidly knocked on the door in front of her three times, which opened to a dishevelled looking Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Naru scanned her eyes around her brother's room, "Where is my brother?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "He said he went out"

Naru quickly pulled out her cell-phone and speed-dialled Kyuubi's number.

"Kyuu, pick up the damn phone" Naru muttered.

Shikamaru stared at Naru in confusion.

After ten rings, the annoying voice of the service provider perked up, Naru shut her phone in an instance.

"Shikamaru, I think Kyuubi is in trouble"

**X**

Kyuubi ran. They knew. He should've known.

Haruno Sakura. Naru's new best friend was a well-known girl in Tokyo. She had the pink hair.

Kyuubi huffed as he stopped to turn behind him. The men were still after him.

Kyuubi went to a full-out sprint once more.

Haruno Sakura was the daughter of a well-known businessman, Haruno Takahiro. A few years back, her dad had died. It was all over the news around the world. Haruno Takehiro was murdered, no, assassinated.

The men were still after him, after months of no track practise, Kyuubi was not in a good shape to be chased.

Sakura's father was assassinated by men known as, 'Akatsuki'. A 'professional', as they called it, gang of skilled fighters. Men whom killed with no feelings, they did this for money. They probably knew that Kyuubi was in town from none other then Sakura's father's double-crossing employers. Sakura probably spilled her guts about Naru, her new friend, to her mother whom probably discussed with others.

And Kyuubi had a hefty price for his head.

Put on by none other then his father's rival.

Kyuubi looked in front of him. There was a giant red-bricked wall.

'_Shit. I'm dead'._

One of the two men who were after his looked up, red cold eyes.

Uchiha. The family that wanted him for a known reason of; blackmail, money and the revenge for succeeding them.

"What do you want?" Kyuubi asked coolly.

The Uchiha smirked, "I'm Uchiha Itachi. Pleasure to meet you"

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes, "I didn't ask for your name. I merely asked what did you want"

"I'll tell you once Kyuubi. I'll let you off for today. But I'll be expecting an answer next time we meet. There was no need for the chase today…"

Kyuubi cut him off, "What do you want?"

Itachi smirked once more, "Fast, I see. I want information. Information that only you can give us"

Kyuubi stared blankly at Itachi.

"Kyuubi, I don't want your head. I want the information. I want you to double-cross your family. I'll even pay you millions of dollars for your information. And for your sister…"

With the word, 'sister', Kyuubi perked up, "What do you want with my sister?"

"If you don't accept, your sister is the one to suffer, as long as you are here, in Tokyo".

**X **

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry. I forgot about my FanFiction. I was caught too far in my path of life. Thanks for the reviews and favourites (and story alerts etc.) I really appreciate them, and you guys. I wouldn't finish this chapter without you readers. **


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Dear Readers;

I think it is time that I should tell you all what has happened in my two year long absence.

I now, no longer like Naruto. And I no longer can write this. Honestly, I don't even like many hetero pairings anymore, much less, write it.

To be honest, I actually forgot about this account until recently, I remembered about it. I don't even write anymore, although I do read fanfictions still, of fandoms that is not Naruto.

As much as I would not like to let you guys down, I already have with my two-year long absence, and to ease your minds about my fanfictions, I will not continue any of them any longer. I'll leave my stories up (as much as I am ashamed of them)

If any of you REALLY want to continue any of my stories, please contact me through my email, which is up on my profile; I might take a while to reply to you though, sorry!

And please forgive me; I honestly cannot be sorrier that I'm abandoning all of these stories. And excuse my horrible writing; honestly, I was only still an elementary/early middle school kid then.

Thank you for supporting me so far though!


End file.
